I Will Always Remember
by ProngsNargles
Summary: Regulus always thinks his brother hates him. One Halloween everything changes. And there are some things you can never forget.


He wasn't dark. Just obedient. He wasn't a prat. Just different. He didn't fit here or there. He didn't fit anywhere.  
Sat in his room, surrounded by his books, he looked up and saw the huge Slytherin banner in front of his bed. He slowly traced the crest with his eyes and they finally landed on the snake's emerald green eyes. He gulped. It was Halloween. The worst day in the year. He hated it. He was always the subject to everyone's pranks. Those costumes really scared him. He knew they weren't real but they really freaked him out.

He got up slowly, carefully placing his book on the side table. It was best to get to the grounds before the feast ended or anyone came to his room. He would return when everyone were asleep. He quickly dressed up and collected his wand and book from his bedside table, picked up a packet of treats his mother had sent him and left. After checking that the coast was clear he ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Everyone was still at the feast and he was relieved that even Filch didn't notice him leaving the Entrance Hall as he made his way to the edge of the lake.  
Half an hour... One hour. He could still hear the noise from the Great Hall and his stomach rumbled. He could get back in time for some desert but then he would have to face the worst and he had promised himself that he would stay clear of trouble this Halloween. It was shame that he never got a chance to enjoy the lovely feast. He sighed and went back to his book.  
Minutes crept by and so did the feeling of fear. His breath caught in his throat as he heard leaves overhead rustle. The air was still. He lifted his head to just find a squirrel. He heaved a sigh of relief but his thudding heart had still not recovered. He turned behind and what he saw made his breath stop. A chill ran down his spine. He was as stiff as a board.  
Lord Voldemort stood there with his wand raised. A menacing smile on his face. As the figure made a move towards him, he ran. But what he didn't notice was where. He fell straight into the black lake. The figure cackled. Why was Voldemort laughing like that? He couldn't know. He wouldn't. Because he was drowning. He flapped around, screaming for help. But none would come. He felt himself sinking. To the depths of the black lake, where no one would find him. Who would bother that he was gone? No one would even notice. He was slowly losing consciousness. Everything around him was black, when he felt a tug. Two hands pulling him by his collar. Finally getting a grip on his hand and safely pulling him out of the water. He could feel the cold air on his face but he wasn't in the state to open his eyes. A strong pair of hands pumped his chest and he felt the unwanted water leave his body. His ears were clearing and he could hear screaming and laughter. He opened his eyes slowly. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision.  
"How dare you? Put me down." he heard Bellatrix's voice and looked ahead to find her hanging upside down.  
"I don't think you're in a position to make demands." Sirius scoffed.  
"Give me back my wand or I'll report you." she shrieked, looking as mad as ever.  
"Try that. We would not want to miss what happens after that." James smirked, waving her wand in the air, with an expression of pure amusement.  
He was watching all this, not being able to make sense of any of this.  
"Are you ok?" Remus' head appeared above him and Regulus gave a start.  
"I guess I am." Regulus replied, still confused. "What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up.  
Remus was saved the effort of explaining as Bellatix shrieked once more.  
"It was a bloody joke."  
"It could have taken his life. You know he doesn't know to swim." Sirius snapped back.  
"And you care about him so much? You're just putting up an act to get me into trouble." Bellatrix accused.  
"I'm not short of opportunities for that." Sirius snorted.  
Bellatrix screamed curses as she felt herself lift higher and then felt a rope tied tightly to her left leg.  
"Happy Halloween." James, Sirius and Remus chorused.  
"Aren't you coming?" Sirius turned to Regulus, grinning.  
"So it was her? Not You-Know-Who?" Regulus stammered.  
"Of course. You-Know-Who won't dare to come here as long as we have old Dumbles." Sirius winked.  
"Th-Thank You Sirius." Regulus gulped, throwing himself on his brother and hugging him for the first time.  
"Oh no...no...no. Don't start being emotional now. I love you and stuff. But go hug Mooney. He's all for hugs." Sirius groaned.  
"No I'm not." Remus argued. "Yeah you are." James smirked, earning a glare from Remus.

It was years since the incident. Regulus went the wrong way. And he cursed himself for doing so. He was always jealous of Sirius. He knew he would never reach his greatness. Sirius was courageous and he was a coward. But they had one thing in common. Love.  
There was only one way to apologize. And Regulus knew words couldn't do it. Only actions would help. He took one last look at the fake locket. "You know what to do Kreacher." he said, tears forming in his eyes. He scooped up some of the potion and drank. Pain like he had never felt before engulfed him. It was like his insides were burning, every little bit of it. Every cell in his body was on fire. But Regulus drank. Drank till the last drop reached his system. Water. He need water. He dragged himself to the edge of the tiny island. But as he touched the surface of the ice cold water something grabbed his hand. Pulling him to the depths of the water. This time he didn't try. Didn't call for help. For he knew he was in a place Sirius would never be able to reach him. He would die the way he had always dreaded, after that one Halloween. By drowning. The only difference was that he wasn't a coward this time. He wasn't running away from danger. He embraced it with both hands. And as he closed his eyes for the last time, his final thought was "I hope I made you proud this time Sirius."  
~Merlyn


End file.
